Love, Coffee & Idiots
by MiguelCC51
Summary: How the Java Junkie reunion could've happened in Season 5, not to mention on who Rory should've ended up with. JavaJunkie, Nudist. COMPLETE.
1. Friday Night Fracus

**Love, Coffee and Idiots**

Disclaimer : Gilmore Girls is the property of Amy Sherman-Palladino and Warner Brothers Entertainment.

1 - Friday Night Fracus

A fuming Rory stood outside the door to the lavish home belonging to her grandparents, Richard and Emily Gilmore. She'd been standing there for about ten minutes or so, debating on whether or not to even enter the house for their first Friday Night Dinner in several weeks when suddenly the decision was taken out of her hands.

"Might as well get this over with," Rory mumbled under her breath.

"Rory, hello," Emily greeted her grand-daughter with a big smile. "Come in."

"Hello, grandma," Rory replied, trying with limited success to hide the ice in her tone.

"We missed you!" Emily exclaimed, hugging her grand-daughter.

"It's only been a few weeks, grandma," Rory replied coolly, stiffening from the embrace.

"Give your coat to Eliza," Emily said, turning to enter the den for cocktails.

"No," Rory replied again in the same icy tone. "I won't be staying long."

"Richard, come down and don't forget the- what?" Emily began, then stopped when she realized what Rory had said.

"I won't be staying long," Rory repeated, not bothering to try mask her anger any longer.

"What's gotten into you?" Emily asked, just raising Rory's ire.

"Rory," Richard greeted from the stairs. "Why are you still wearing your coat? Aren't you staying for dinner?"

"No, grandpa," Rory explained. "I can't stay considering what happened at the reception. I'm sorry."

"What happened at the reception?" Richard asked, gripping a rather large book in his hands.

"Ask Emily," Rory said pointedly, glaring at her grandmother. "She knows."

"Oh, no," Richard sighed, nearly dropping the book.

Emily grabbed the book from her husband and attempted to hand it to Rory, "Look what we got for you in Greece."

Rory's eyes widen in anger, "You think you can bribe me into betraying my mother with a book?!"

"Not again," Richard sighed under his breath.

"I don't understand what you're so mad about, Rory," Emily cried.

"You know what you did!" Rory snapped, then turned to leave.

"Rory," Richard called out after her.

Rory turned to her grandfather. "I love you, Grandpa, but I just can't stay here any longer. Bye."

"Dinner is served," Eliza stated as Rory breezed by her.

The door slammed loudly, leaving an eerie silence for several moments afterward.

"I'm going to bed," Richard announced, breaking the silence. "I suddenly find myself not very hungry."

"Put away the dinner," Emily told Eliza after her husband left. "Then take the rest of the night off."

"Yes, Mrs. Gilmore," Eliza said before scurrying to the kitchen, leaving Emily by herself.

"Alone again," Emily sighed sadly to herself.

**Thank you for giving this fic a chance and please read it through and tell what you think. I don't want reviews. I NEED REVIEWS! Thanx!**


	2. Turndown In Room 7

2 - Turndown in Room 7

Lorelai was bored and lonely, hoping for something to happen so she wouldn't think about Luke. Sookie had made plans earlier to help her with this very problem, but an unexpected emergency at the Dragonfly had resulted in Lorelai having to fill in for a very sick Michel. Food poisoning, or something like that. Lorelai couldn't remember._ I really need something to do soon_, Lorelai thought with a sigh.

"Thank God," Lorelai groaned as the phone rang. "Front desk, Lorelai speaking."

"Um," Came a man's voice. "Hi. I'm in room 7, and I was wondering about the turndown service stated in your brochure?"

"I'll be right up," Lorelai chirped, not feeling remotely as chipper as she forced herself to sound.

"Thanks," the man replied.

Lorelai looked at the register to see who was room 7, noting the name O'Neill. Lorelai sighed, then made her way up the stairs. _Why did it have to be Room 7?_ She lamented in her mind.

"Turndown service," Lorelai shouted, knocking on the door.

The door opened, a man around fifty with graying hair and brown eyes meeting her gaze. "That was quick," he stated, eyebrows raised in mild surprise.

"Is that the turndown service already?" Came a woman's voice from behind him.

"Yes," Lorelai replied as the man let her inside. "I'm Lorelai. I'll be doing the turndown for you tonight."

"Samantha," the woman, who was wearing a robe and had a towel wrapped on her head, greeted back, shaking her hand. "This is a really nice inn you work at."

"Own actually," Lorelai smiled, then added. "Thank you."

"Don't you have staff to do this sort of stuff?" the man asked bluntly, cocking his head to the side ever so slightly.

"Jack," Samantha twacked him in the arm. "Sorry, Lorelai."

"Oww," Jack replied, rubbing his arm in an exaggerated fashion. The blow obviously didn't hurt him, but he pretended all the same.

Lorelai smiled at the pair, noting the playfulness and flirtiness between them. "Newly weds?" Lorelai asked.

Samantha took the towel off her head, revealing medium length blonde hair that was still damp from the shower she had just taken. "What?" Samantha asked, confusion on her face.

"Yes," Jack replied, grinning widely. "How'd you know?"

"Huh?" Samantha was obviously lost in the conversation.

"Well," Lorelai said with a grin. "I'd best get this done so you two can get back to your honeymoon."

"Okay," Jack replied, wrapping an arm around Samantha's shoulders.

A whispered and somewhat weird conversation ensued between the two as Lorelai did the turndown.

"What are you doing, sir?" Samantha asked her 'husband' in a fierce whisper.

_Okay, that's weird,_ Lorelai thought. _Sounds kind of kinky to me._

"Just having a little fun, Carter," Jack replied, obviously trying not to laugh.

_Okay, that's even weirder. _I thought they were married, Lorelai shook her head. _Maybe she's keeping her maiden name?_

"Yeah, at my expense," Samantha quietly huffed. "Should've brought Daniel instead."

_Who is Daniel? I really shouldn't be eavesdropping_, Lorelai thought as she finished the turndown.

"You know for someone with a genius level IQ," Jack replied, still whispering. "You're pretty slow on the uptake."

"Okay," Lorelai stated, hiding her confusion at the strange conversation behind a smile. "All finished."

"Thanks, Lorelai," Samantha replied, smiling politely at her.

"Good night you two," Lorelai waved as she hurriedly left the room. Their whispered conversation had given her the wiggins, which left Lorelai just wanting to get the hell out of there as soon as possible.

"Good night," Samantha said, closing the door behind her.

"Bye," Jack chirped from the bed just as the door shut.

"That was just freaky," Lorelai commented aloud before making her way back to the front desk. Lorelai found herself thinking of Luke again as she ran her hand along the railing. Distracted by her thoughts, she didn't notice the door open until she reached the bottom of the stairs. Lorelai gasped in surprise, gripping the banister until her knuckles were white.

_No, no, no, _Lorelai grimaced. _I can't handle this tonight_.

"Hey, Lor," Christopher greeted with a weak smile, "Can we talk?"

"Christopher," Lorelai growled.

**Please REVIEW.**

**Quick diclaimer : I don't own either Jack O'Neill or Samantha Carter, nor do I own Stargate SG-1.**

**That should about cover my ass from MGM, eh?**


	3. Luke & the Bad Vibe Sandwich

3 - Luke & the Bad Vibe Sandwich

Luke was miserable. And his business was suffering for it. The only person who actually stayed more than was necessary was Kirk Gleason. No matter how hard Luke tried to get rid of him, Kirk stayed, saying something or other about showing solidarity. Luke chose to ignore him for the most part instead, seeing as cursing him out for no good reason was not an option.

"Time to go home, Kirk," Luke stated numbly. "Gotta close up."

"See ya later, buddy," Kirk said, dropping a twenty on the counter before leaving. The bells jiggled as the door closed behind Kirk.

The bells on the door rang again a moment later, signalling somebody had entered.

"We're closed, Kirk," Luke grumbled without looking up from the cash register.

"I think we need to talk," Came a familiar voice, causing Luke to look up and scowl.

Emily Gilmore, mother of his ex-girlfriend and one half of the reason why he was no longer with Lorelai, was standing in his diner.

_I'll give her this much,_ Luke mused darkly. _The woman definitely has guts._

A moment of pregnant silent followed before Emily broke it. "Well," Emily stated. "I suppose I'll start, seeing as you seem to be unable to speak right now."

Luke clenched his teeth, trying not to lose control of his temper. He really didn't know what to say to this woman without completely going off on her.

Emily sighed, then began to speak. "My daughter refuses to speak to me. She won't take my calls. She won't come to friday night dinner. She apparently doesn't want anything to do with me."

"And you're surprised by this?" Luke muttered.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Emily asked, indignant.

"Ever since she let you back in her life, whenever she was finished those stupid dinners," Luke said, surprisingly calm. "Lorelai would come here and go on and on about whatever assorted craziness you and Mr. Gilmore would subject her and Rory to. I know how you operate, Mrs. Gilmore. You manipulate and connive, then play the guilt card when things don't go your way."

"How dare you!" Emily shouted, but it sounded half-hearted to them both.

"I've said my piece," Luke said, turning his back on her.

"Is that how you two really see me?" Emily asked, sounding small and fragile.

"Since when has my opinion ever mattered to you?" Luke retorted.

Emily sighed, "I want my girls back."

"And what exactly am I supposed to do about it?" Luke grumbled.

"Go back to her," Emily replied. "I promise not to interfere." She got up from the stool and made her way to the door. "You win."

Luke stood still as the door shut behind him, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

"Screw it," Luke mumbled, walking towards the door. Pulling his truck keys from his pocket, Luke jumped in and headed to Lorelai's house.

**Tell me what you think. In other words...REVIEW.**


	4. Don't Call Me Ace

4 - Don't Call Me Ace

Rory was about to phone her mother to inform her what had happened at friday night dinner when she suddenly realized that she had left her cell-phone back in her dorm room. She was tempted to just leave it there when Rory remembered that the number to her cell was the only one that she had given Logan before he left on a ski trip. Rory was glad that Paris and Doyle were out of town, because the last thing she needed was to walk in on them having sex like that time a few weeks ago. Sure, Rory hadn't actually walked in on the act, but just the knowledge that the two were going at it disturbed her. Rory did an entire body shiver as she reached her door. Just as she unlocked her door and entered, Rory heard her cell-phone ringing from the bedroom.

"Hold on, hold on," Rory pleaded. Just as she reached it though, the ringing stopped. "Damn," Rory muttered, looking at the number. Rory smiled, reading the number. Logan had called her, three times since 5:00pm. Rory headed out the door, hitting the recall button on her phone to return Logan's phone calls. It only took one ring for him to answer.

"Hey, Logan," Rory greeted cheerfully, stepping into the courtyard in front of her dorm. "What's up?"

"Um, Rory," Logan replied slowly. "I have some news."

"Sounds serious," Rory replied, slowing the pace towards her car. Standing beside a bench, Rory decided to sit down.

"It is, Ace," Logan sighed, then blurted out. "I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"What?" Rory was shocked. "Why?"

Rory was met by silence for a moment, Logan obviously struggling with his answer.

"Did you meet someone else?" Rory asked, feeling like she'd been punched in the stomach.

"Sort of," Logan replied after another silent moment.

"What do you mean 'sort of', Logan?" Rory asked, confused by his response.

Logan sighed loudly before answering, "Remember that girl from the Life and Death Brigade gathering?"

"Yeah," Rory replied. "That's when we first started hang out together, wasn't it?"

"Uh-huh," Logan said. "Well it turns out that she's pregnant."

Rory nearly dropped her phone at that, then recovered enough to ask. "You're sure it's yours?"

"She says I was her first," Logan responded. "And who am I to call her a liar?"

"What's her name?" Rory asked, feeling numb.

"That doesn't matter..." Logan began.

"Don't you dare say that her name doesn't matter," Rory snapped.

"Ace..."

"Don't call me that," Rory rasped. "You don't get to call me that anymore." A moment passed by before Rory regained her composure enough to repeat her question.

"Stephanie," Logan answered, sounding defeated.

"I hope you and Stephanie are very happy together," Rory replied with sincerity. "Don't call me again. Bye, Logan. Have a nice life."

Rory folded her cell-phone closed, and dropped it in her coat pocket. Rory then placed her face in her hands and tried not to scream, not noticing the figure coming towards her from the shadows.

**REVIEW please.**

**I sound like a broken record, don't I?**


	5. Showdown At The Dragonfly

5 - Showdown At the Dragonfly

"What are you doing here, Christopher?" Lorelai asked through clenched teeth.

"You won't return my calls," Chris whined, leaving the door wide open behind him. "So I had no choice but to come here."

"Did it ever occure to you that I didn't return your calls because I didn't want to talk to you?" Lorelai asked, nearly shouting the question.

"I gave you time," Chris replied, ignoring the question. "So now I'm here."

"Here to what, Chris? To win me back?" Lorelai asked, trying not to scream at him, but failing.

"Well," Chris glanced down. "Yeah."

Lorelai just shook her head in disbelief. "Are you stupid, or something?"

"Hey!" Chris met her gaze, not liking the question, or her tone.

"I can't deal with you right now," Lorelai threw her hands up in frustration. "Go away."

Chris grabbed her right hand as she tried to stomp away.

"Let go of me, Christopher," Lorelai warned, her eyes narrowing.

"Not until you talk to me, Lor," Chris stated.

"What's going on here?" Luke asked from the doorway, appearing out of nowhere.

"Luke," Lorelai gasped, pulling her hand away from Chris. "Why are you here?"

"I'd ask you two the same thing," Luke replied, narrowing his eyes towards Christopher. "But I think it's pretty obvious what's going on here." Luke turned and stalked out of the building.

"Luke," Lorelai chased him, forgetting about Chris. "Wait. Let me explain!"

"Why is HE here, Lorelai?" Luke shouted the question.

"Forget about him," Lorelai replied, neither of them noticing the wince by Chris when she said this. "Just tell me why you're here!"

"I thought we could give us another try," Luke replied, breathing hard. "But it looks like I was wrong."

"You came by to get back together?" Lorelai asked, shocked by the admission.

"Well it's not going to happen now," Luke growled, opening his truck door, only to have Lorelai shut it before he could jump in. He began to walk away instead, seeing as his truck was no longer an escape option.

"Don't go," Lorelai pleaded. "Please."

"What reason do I have to stay?" Luke asked, stopping dead in his tracks at the desperation in her voice.

Lorelai sighed before declaring, "Because I'm in love with you, you idiot!"

Luke turned around at that, a smile spread widely across his face. The two embraced and kissed, Christopher completely forgotten.

Chris shook his head at the sight of the re-united lovers and slinked off in defeat.

**And on our next episode of Gilmore Girls...**


	6. Impasse

6 - Impasse

Marty was tired. Work had been murder and the tips had been even worse, but it sure beat going home for spring break. Way too much weirdness back in Detroit for his liking, especially with the discovery that his uncle was really his father and all. Marty disliked thinking about the situation at home, but it was nothing compared to the disappointment he felt from Rory's rejection a few weeks beforehand. Marty sighed. He'd been working himself ragged, distracting himself from that thought. It usually worked, but tonight was different because across the courtyard he spotted her. Rory was sitting on a bench, talking on her cell-phone. He hid himself in the brush, hoping Rory hadn't seen him.

"Damn," Marty muttered under his breath. "How am I gonna get inside without her noticing me?"

Marty had made avoidance into an art lately when it concerned Rory Gilmore, really not wanting to see or talk to her, afraid that his hurt would make any situation between them awkward. He thought that with spring break having descented on Yale, he could let down his guard and not have to avoid her because he reason that Rory would be off-campus. He'd obviously been wrong about that, but it wasn't the first time Marty had been wrong when it concerned Rory Gilmore though.

"Don't you dare say that her name doesn't matter," He heard Rory snap, followed a moment later by a raspy. "Don't call me that. You don't get to call me that anymore." A moment passed by before Marty heard Rory ask. "What's her name?"

_That jerk_, Marty thought. _I knew something bad would happen if she got involved with that asshole_.

"I hope you and Stephanie are very happy together," He heard Rory say into her phone. "Don't call me again. Bye, Logan. Have a nice life."

Marty watched her put the phone in her pocket, then bury her face in her hands.

"Here's your chance," Marty muttered, making his way toward the doors. Marty froze in his tracks though when he heard Rory muffle a sound that was a mix of a sob and a scream.

"Shit," Marty cursed, gripping the door handle. "So close." Marty sighed before turning around and making his way towards Rory Gilmore, the only girl who could make him feel both elated and saddened. Usually within the same 30 second span.

Rory still hadn't noticed him as he stood beside the bench. Marty didn't really know what to say. A brief war within him waged as the voice in his head told him to run for it, while his heart told him to stay and comfort the girl of his dreams. He had no idea how long he'd been standing there when her voice brought him back to reality.

"Marty?" Rory asked, confused at his sudden appearance. "When did you get here?"

"I honestly don't know," Marty replied. "I just came over to see what was the matter. I was kind of shocked it was you."

Rory nodded, not knowing it was a bald face lie.

"Got room on that bench for company?" Marty asked, nodding at the space beside Rory.

Rory pushed herself to the left, making some more room for him on the bench.

Marty sat down beside her, still not too sure what to say.

"It's been a while, huh?" Rory asked, breaking the awkward silence. "How you been?"

"I've been better," Marty replied honestly. "Between work and classes, I'm sorta burning the candle on both ends. So that doesn't really leave me that much time to do anything on the social side."

"You've been avoiding me," Rory bluntly stated. "And I think I know why."

"Could we talk about this another time?" Marty asked, shifting his weight uncomfortably on the bench. "I came over to see what was the matter with you."

"I thought you were just passing by?" Rory smiled, catching him in the lie.

"Why were you crying?" Marty asked, turning the tables.

Another awkward silence passed by before Marty broke it by suggesting, "Let's go inside. I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours."

Rory smiled, getting up from the bench. "Deal."

Marty got up and followed her into the dorm.

**Wonder what they're gonna talk about....**


	7. Not A Rubber Ball

7 - Not A Rubber Ball

Rory watched Marty all but fall his way onto the couch, not realizing until now how tired he truly looked.

"Rough night?" Rory asked, taking the spot next to him. She folded her legs together beneath her, while hugging a throw pillow in her arms. She felt extremely comfortable all of a sudden.

"You have no idea," Marty replied, his eyes closed.

"So..." Rory began, not knowing where to start. _So much for being comfortable_.

Marty turned his head in her direction and opened his eyes, "So..."

"How you been doing?" Rory asked, unable to think of anything else to ask.

"I guess this means I go first, huh?" Marty smiled weakly, then shifted his body towards her. "Remember when I told you that my uncle Jerry is actually my father?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, it turns out that my mother left my dad to be with him," Marty explained.

"How's your dad handling it?" Rory asked.

"I don't know," Marty replied. "We haven't really spoken to each other since I found out that he really isn't my dad."

Rory placed her hand on his shoulder in sympathy. "How are you holding up?"

"I've actually been distracting myself from thinking about it all, really," Marty stated, leaning back again.

Rory felt guilty, "Sorry I brought it up."

"Don't be," Marty replied, closing his eyes again, "It actually feels good to let it out. Very...what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Cathartic?" Rory supplied.

"Yeah," Marty glanced over at her smiling. "That's the word. Cathartic."

Rory licked her lips nervously, gathering her courage to meet her end of the deal.

"What did he do?" Marty asked, his smile gone.

Rory sniffled, "He...he got another girl pregnant."

"That bastard," Marty groaned.

"I guess," Rory whimpered. She suddenly felt like crying, lowering her gaze. Rory stiffened an instant later, then relaxed as Marty gave her a reassuring hug. A moment passed by before Rory let the waterworks flow, burying her face into Marty's shoulder. Rory didn't know how long they sat like that, but she was certainly glad she had Marty to lean on again. She'd been really unfair to him, she realized. First she overlooked him for Dean, then Logan afterwards. Despite everything, Marty was still willing to be here for her. Rory suddenly felt like she owed him something, a reward of some kind or another.

Before she could even think twice about it, Rory found herself kissing him. At first Marty seemed surprised, but was soon returning the kiss. This only lasted a moment though before Marty pushed her away, an expression of angry confusion on his face.

"Marty?" Rory asked, afraid of what he may be thinking.

"What do you want from me?" Marty asked, beginning to pace.

"What?" Rory was confused.

"I am not a rubber ball, Rory," Marty replied.

"Rubber ball?" Rory asked. _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted this?" Marty asked, pointing to himself and Rory. "I've wanted this a really long time."

"What do you mean rubber ball?" Rory was still lagging behind in the conversation, which was unusual for her, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I will not be your rebound," Marty stated, having stopped his pacing.

_Oh God_, Rory thought. _Is that what he thinks I'm doing?_ Rory looked down at the floor, guilt over coming her. _Is that what I'm doing?_

"Is that what I am to you?" Marty accused, her silence giving him the wrong impression. "I'm leaving," He said a moment later, turning to the door.

Just as the door slammed shut behind Marty, Rory bolted from her seat in pursuit of him up the stairs.

"Marty! Wait!" Rory shouted as she reached the bottom of the stairway, looking up at him. "Please?"

Marty stood with his back to her, motionless halfway up the stairs. He didn't say anything, as if waiting.

"You're not a rebound," Rory stated. "I'm not really sure what you are. What we are, but I..."

"You what?" Marty asked after Rory left the sentence hanging for a moment.

"I need you, Martin Harris," Rory pleaded. "Please don't go."

Marty's shoulders sagged a little before he answered, "Okay."

"Okay?" Rory asked, a small, hopeful smile on her face.

"Okay," Marty turned around, a small smile on his as well.

**I'm running out of things to put here...**

**REVIEW please!**


	8. The Ribbon Collector

8 - The Ribbon Collector

"What the hell are you doing, Kirk?" Luke asked as Kirk sat down at the table nearest the door, a tupperware plastic tub placed in front of him. Luke noticed that the tub was split in two sections.

"Seeing as Lorelai and yourself have reconciled," Kirk replied in his usual monotone. "It is my duty to collect the support ribbons from the noble citizens of Stars Hollow and begin the healing process. Quite literally in my case, seeing as I caught a large amount of chest flesh with my pin."

"I know I'm going to regret asking this," Luke sighed. "But what the hell are you talking about?"

"Taylor has assigned me the task of collecting the ribbons that he handed out to the town during yours and Lorelai's break-up," Kirk explained.

"You lost me," Luke shook his head.

"When you two broke up, Taylor handed out ribbons to people. Blue for those people who supported you, pink for those citizens who supported Lorelai," Kirk elaborated.

"I was wondering what the hell those things were about," Luke replied in an annoyed tone. "And why didn't you just explain it that way in the first place?"

Kirk shrugged, then sat down.

"Order something, or get out, Kirk," Luke said, then returned to the cash register to deal with another customer.

"What the hell is that guy doing?" asked the customer, who was obviously a tourist since Luke didn't recognize him. He had graying hair and brown eyes that seemed to miss nothing, and the way he stood reminded Luke of the way his father used to when William was still alive.

"You're better off not knowing," Luke stated. "Seven dollars and fifty cents in total."

"That's it?" the guy asked. "That's quite the deal."

"I could charge you more, if you want, buddy," Luke said with all seriousness.

The guy laughed, "For a breakfast that good, I'd probably pay, too."

Just then, Lorelai walked in the diner, accompanied by a blonde woman with short hair.

"I'm really sorry about last night's ruckus," Lorelai was saying, gesturing as she spoke. "The least I can do is buy you breakfast, Samantha."

"It's quite all right, Lorelai," the woman named Samantha replied, giving Lorelai a friendly smile. "I've already had breakfast at the inn. That chef of yours is amazing! Besides, I have to find Jack and head to New Haven for a lecture at Yale."

"Giving or taking?" Lorelai asked, sitting down at the counter.

"I'll be giving the lecture on-" Samantha began.

"Nan nan nah," the guy at the counter interrupted. "You know how it makes me feel when you start going on about Quantum Shoe String Something Or Other Theory, Carter."

Sam rolled her eyes at the guy, "See what I have to deal with on a daily basis, Lorelai?"

"Speaking of which," Lorelai replied, looking over at Luke. "Kiss."

Luke kissed her then asked, "Did you know about this ribbon business, Lorelai?"

"Feeling kind of neglected over here," the guy at the register said.

"Be quiet, s...Jack," Samantha said, catching herself from saying something other than the guy's name.

Luke gave her a strange look, then turned back his attention back to his girlfriend.

"Yeah," Lorelai replied. "Taylor really needs to find a hobby."

"I've been saying that for years," Luke quipped.

"I'll just leave the ten here on the counter," the guy called Jack said, inching toward the door. "Keep the change."

"Looks like we're on our way," Samantha sighed as her companion headed out the door. "Bye, you two."

"See ya, Sam," Lorelai waved.

"Have a nice day," Luke said.

"Lulu," Kirk called out suddenly, catching sight of his girlfriend passing by.

"Kirk," Lulu shouted, her voice surprisingly clear through the glass. "No! I like my ribbon! It's pink! I like pink!"

"This goes further than your love of pink, Lulu," Kirk countered.

Lulu just began stomping and shaking her arms around like a maniac while screaming, "Noooooo!" Then she broke into a run.

"If somebody decided to open a store selling only butterfly nets," Luke commented as they watched Kirk bolt and give chase out the door. "They'd make a killing."

"I think it's cute," Lorelai smiled. "The crazy need love, too."

"Speaking of which," Luke replied with a kiss. "Welcome back."

"Good to be back," Lorelai said with a smile.

"Coffee?" Luke asked.

"Say that again," Lorelai replied. "But without your pants."

"Jeez," Luke sighed, pouring her a cup.

"She must have stretched beforehand," Kirk said from the doorway a moment later, looking dishevelled and worn out as he returned to his table, Lulu's sweater in his hand.

Lorelai stiftled a laugh before taking another sip from her coffee.

**Another quick disclaimer to save my ass from MGM : I don't own either Jack O'Neill or Samantha Carter, nor do I own Stargate SG-1. Though I wouldn't mind some alone time with Sammy...**

**No! Bad Miguel! Bad!**

**Anyhow, I need REVIEWS, so get to it people!**


	9. Conflict In The Morning

9 - Conflict in the Morning

Marty awoke as something pressed against him in the morning, startling him until he remembered last night's events. Marty just lay there on Rory's bed, basking in the feeling. Unfortunately for Marty, the basking came to an end when his bladder demanded his attention. So he lay there for what seemed like for ages as his need to urinate warred with his want of staying close to Rory, wondering how long the battle would last before one thing gave out to the other. The conflict was soon resolved though, as the bedroom door squeaked open to reveal a somewhat shocked looking Paris Geller standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Paris," Marty greeted lamely.

"That's not funny, Marty," Rory groaned into his bare chest, oblivious to her roommate's presence at the door.

"Hi, you two," Paris replied finally, causing Rory bolt up into a sitting position.

"Paris?" Rory asked in bewilderment. "What are you doing home so early?"

"At least you two are pretty much dressed," Paris dead panned before answering. "Doyle got sick and we had to come home a day earlier than we expected."

"I really need to use the washroom," Marty stated, attempting to get up. "So I'll be right back."

"Wait," Rory said, wrapping her arm around his neck and pulling him back into a kiss. Rory smiled and let him loose. "Now you can go."

"Marty," Paris stopped him as he attempted to pass her.

"Yeah?" Marty asked, trying not to do 'the dance'.

"Think water falls," Paris smirked at him.

"Thanks for that, Paris," Marty rolled his eyes, making his way past.

"No problem," Paris replied.

When Marty was finished in the washroom, he washed his hands and was about to come out when he heard a knock at the door, followed by the unmistakable voice of Paris Geller giving said person a hostile greeting.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Paris asked the person at the door.

"Is Rory here, Paris?" A familiar voice asked back.

_I know that voice,_ Marty realized. _That's-_

"I don't think she'll want to see you, Huntzburger," Paris stated. "So I suggest you leave before something bad happens."

_Son of a bitch_, Marty swore internally. _This guy has a lot of balls showing up after what he did._

Before he even realized what he was doing, Marty stepped out of the washroom to confront the ass clown who hurt his girlfriend. _Wait, _Marty thought. _Is Rory my girlfriend? We still haven't ironed that part out yet,_ Marty realized.

"Hey, man," Logan greeted, obviously thinking nothing of what Marty's presence meant. "How's it going?"

Paris smirked knowingly at Marty, "I'd say it's going pretty well for him. Right, Marty?"

"What?" Logan asked, confused by her statement. Logan gave Marty a quizzical look before asking, "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"Because he spent the night," Rory said from her bedroom doorway, startling all three of them.

"What?" Logan asked again, this time with a hint of anger in his voice. Logan took a step toward his shirtless rival, an action which was mirrored by Marty.

Rory walked to stand between Marty and Logan, cutting them off. Rory turned to Logan and simply said, "Leave."

"Ah, come on, Ace-" Logan began before Rory interrupted.

"I told you not to call me that anymore," Rory said lowly, almost a growl. She narrowed her eyes at him, "Now leave, Logan. Don't come back."

"Can't we talk?" Logan asked, desperation in his voice.

"I said my piece already last night, Logan," Rory snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. "Now leave, or I call campus security!"

"I'll get the phone," Paris added, sounding almost giddy at the prospect.

"Fine," Logan huffed before turning on his heel and storming out the door.

"And good riddance," Paris remarked, closing the door.

"You okay?" Marty asked, placing his hand on Rory's shoulder.

Rory turned and smiled weakly at him. "I need a cup of coffee," Rory stated.

"Then let's go get some," Marty replied before heading back to the bedroom for the rest of his clothes.

**REVIEWS are not only wanted, they are demanded!**

**Stay tuned for chapter 10, coming soon to a theatre near you!**


	10. Burger Boy & Naked Guy

10 - Burger Boy & Naked Guy

Lorelai sat and watched as her boyfriend, one Luke Danes, made his rounds with the coffee pot and served his customers. She'd decided to take the morning off from the Dragonfly for the sole purpose of spending it in the company of her man, whom Lorelai had just been re-united with the night earlier. Lorelai trusted that Sookie and Michel (who was feeling better all of a sudden) could manage without her, at least for a while anyway. So now Lorelai just sat at the counter with a lovesick grin on her face, just basking in the fact they were back together.

"You are seriously creeping me out by just sitting there and staring, Lorelai." Luke commented, returning to his usual spot near the register. "Don't you have anything better to do with your morning?"

"Not really, Burger Boy." Lorelai grinned wider, relishing in the dirty thoughts that were entering her mind as she watched him work.

Luke shook his head and poured more coffee into her cup, a grin on his face that matched her own.

Lorelai jumped in surprise as her cellphone began to ring, causing Luke to give her that 'take it outside' look as he pointed at his 'no cellphones' sign on the wall behind the counter.

Ignoring Luke and grabbing her cell to look at the caller ID, Lorelai smiled when she noticed who it was that was calling.

"It's Rory," Lorelai stated, pressing the 'Talk' button.

"Outside," Luke commanded.

"Are you seriously going to make me speak to my daughter outside?" Lorelai asked in disbelief. "On this, the day after our reconciliation?"

"Outside, Lorelai," Luke repeated.

"But..."

"Now."

Lorelai jumped off her stool in an exaggerated huff and made her way outside, a smile that only a smitten person could have coming to her lips. _We are so back in business_, Lorelai thought with glee.

"Did I hear that right?" Rory asked from over the phone. "You and Luke..."

"Are back together, Babe." Lorelai confirmed before she no longer able to contain herself and started to squeal into the cellphone.

"Jeez!" Rory yelled back over the line. "Warn me before you do that!"

"Sorry, Honey." Lorelai apologized, still grinning like an idiot (and not caring).

"Yeah, yeah," Rory replied, sounding happy for her mother. "Just try to remember that the next time you're that excited. I had to switch ears because you busted my left eardrum with that...sound."

"Even I heard that," Said another voice from across the line, one who Lorelai couldn't quite place though it did sound familiar. "And I'm driving!"

"Who's that with you, Hon?" Lorelai asked. "He sounds familiar..."

"Why don't you turn around and see for yourself?" Rory asked as Lorelai heard a car approach from behind her.

"Naked Guy?" Lorelai asked, taken aback when she saw who driving her daughter's car. "But weren't you dating that-"

"He's history," Rory interupted with a smile, getting out of the car some fifteen feet away. "Marty's the way of the future, Mom."

Lorelai hit the 'End' button on her cellphone and quickly made her way over to Rory, who met her halfway and grabbed her mother into a tight hug, which resulted in a very ungraceful heap as both Gilmore girls tumbled onto the sidewalk.

"Rory!"

"Mom!"

"I missed you so much!" Lorelai exclaimed, dusting herself off as they rose from the pavement. "It feels like forever since we last spoke!"

"It was just last night before I went to Friday night dinner," Rory stated with a smirk, brushing herself off as well.

"And yet so much has transpired since then!" Lorelai exclaimed, grabbing her daughter in another hug. Pushing Rory back a moment later, Lorelai held her by the shoulders as if inspecting her baby girl, acting as though she hadn't just seen Rory the night before. "Have you gotten taller, daughter dearest?"

"How much of Luke's coffee have you had this morning, Mom?" Rory asked, giving Lorelai that look like she would soon be forced to admit her mother into an insane asylum at any given moment.

"Around two," She lied.

"Plus?" Rory asked, seeing right through it.

"Three," Lorelai fessed up, making a show of looking guilty.

"What is Luke thinking?" Rory shook her head in disapproval.

"Are you two always this dramatic when you see each other?" Marty nervously asked, wearing a bemused half smile.

Lorelai smiled at him before suggesting, "Let's grab some breakfast, you two."

"Shall we?" Rory asked her new beau, grasping his hand into her own.

"Breakfast sounds good," Marty nodded before stopping suddenly when he glanced into the diner.

"Marty?" Rory asked, a worried expression on her face. "What the matter?"

"Why is that guy in the flannel glaring at me?" Marty asked, looking slightly intimitated.

Lorelai followed his gaze and sighed. Luke was in his 'protective father' mode again. "I'll take care of this," Lorelai assured the two before turning back toward the diner. "Wait here a sec, okay?" She said before grabbing the handle and opening the door.

"Sure thing, Mom." Rory replied, who Lorelai noticed was smiling up at the nervous looking Marty when she looked back.

Lorelai smiled at the scene before turning to deal with her boyfriend, who felt it was his duty to look after Rory. She loved that about Luke, but right now it was a little unnecessary. Marty seemed like a nice guy. A lot better than that Logan kid. That Logan reminded Lorelai of Christopher when he was that age, cocksure and arrogant in his way of dealing with people. The kid just rubbed her the wrong way, despite Lorelai having just met him that one time at her parents' vow renewal. Or maybe Lorelai just didn't like him because of what had happened shortly after meeting him. Whatever it was, Lorelai was relieved that Rory had chosen someone not from that social circle to date.

"Storeroom," Lorelai commanded, walking behind the counter and grabbing Luke by the sleeve.

"Lorelai, I can't-" Luke began before being cut off.

"Now, Luke," Lorelai commanded again, slowly dragging him in the direction of the storeroom.

"Fine," Luke relented, following her when she refused to stop pulling on his sleeve.

Lorelai pushed him in then turned, waving for Rory and Marty to come in before shutting the door to the storeroom closed.

"What has gotten into y-" Luke began to ask before Lorelai threw herself at him, locking her lips onto his without another word.

_This is one way to get Luke to warm up to Marty_, Lorelai thought before losing herself to the moment.

**I've decided to end it here. I will write a sequel though, so don't worry.**

**It'll probably pick up a week or so after the events in this story, but any more than that...**

**Anyhow, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
